The Endless Mask Of Love
by Animechan123
Summary: AU Quatre is Prince of Arabia and his Advisers want him to get married. Secretly the Advisers set up a ball and force Quatre to choose his fiance there, but who will it be! 4x3 Mention of 1x2 13x5 6xN Lemon might be added later if asked for hence the M
1. Chapter 1

**_The Endless Mask of Love_**

_Author's Notes: Based mostly on 4x3. Mention of 1x2, 13x5 and 6xN. This is just kind of a side story to a story I wrote years ago._

* * *

In Arabia there was only one heir to the throne. Prince Quatre Raberba Winner. With his father very ill, Quatre must take charge of Arabia. However Prince Quatre is being forced by the Advisers to choose a bride. Being only 17 summers old, he is not very pleased.

"But Prince you must understand our point of view." Said an Adviser. "We need more than one heir. You must choose a bride." Quatre sighed as he sat on his father's thrown. One of his hands brushed through is golden blonde hair.

"For the last time I have chosen my lover as Trowa."

Quatre's father had approved of Trowa a very long time ago. Ever since Quatre first laid eyes on Trowa he had been in love. There was never any denying that. Many of Quatre's friends had enjoyed Trowa's company, considering most of them are silent like Trowa. Quatre had fallen for his silent angel so long ago that it felt like no time had passed at all. How could you explain what Trowa was to Quatre?!?! That was almost impossible for many people to notice or understand.

"He is merely a servant boy, Prince." Said another man. "He will not be a suitable equal."

Quatre frowned. Now he realized what this was all about. It never was about an heir.

"Is that all you care about?" Asked Quatre annoyed. All of the Advisers went silent. Their plan was found out.

"A minute ago it was about an heir now it's about a Queen!" Quatre paused. "I am not interested in women and you know that well enough." It was no secret that Quatre was gay, but the council always turned a blind eye. "I do not know what you men have against Trowa but he is who I pick to marry and that's that."

"But My Prince you have to understand that tradition is to have a ball to chose and show off the bride of the Prince." Said the head of the Advisers.

Quatre sighed. If it was to show off a bride then it wouldn't matter. Could you call Trowa a bride?!?! Trowa and Quatre were in love. The Advisers just didn't except it.

"When is the ball?" He asked dreading the answer.

"Two days and it's a masquerade, My Prince. You can only take off the mask of the one you chose to be your lover." The only reason they used the word lover was because they didn't want to refer to Trowa or any other man that might catch Quatre's eye as a fiancé or equal.

"_If that's the case then you're going to see me talking to Trowa and get rid of him before the ball is over forcing me to marry another." _Thought Quatre. _"I won't let you hurt Trowa!"_

* * *

Trowa sat in Prince Quatre's room waiting for Quatre to come back from the meeting. Trowa sat on the bed trying to read. For a while now Quatre had been teaching Trowa how to read and write. Trowa had found it difficult and easy at the same time. Trowa turned the page and suddenly the door slammed. Trowa jumped up on to his feet. Trowa had lived with Mercenaries for the first half of his life causing him to have sharp reflexes.

For Quatre's 15th celebration of his birth, Trowa was handed to Quatre as a gift off a noble. Quatre had despised that thought of Trowa being a servant. And as soon as he had the chance Quatre freed Trowa of slavery. But not of working in the palace.

Trowa dropped the book and stood up straight. Then Trowa saw Quatre fuming. Trowa's face remained emotionless but his eyes softened ever so slightly. Trowa walked over to Quatre and gently hugged him. Quatre hugged back. Quatre looked up at his taller lover and kissed him on the cheek.

"What's wrong?" Trowa asked curiously. Quatre had a fowl temper but it was very hard to get it like it was now. Only once had Trowa ever seen Quatre madder than this before. And that was something neither wanted to go through again. Quatre huffed.

"The Advisers are having a masquerade ball and you're invited."Explained Quatre. Quatre walked over and sat on the bed with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong with that?" Trowa asked curiously. Trowa never really liked the Advisers. They never respected Trowa or even pretended to unless Quatre or one of Quatre's friends was close by.

"I can only remove the mask of the person I chose to marry." Quatre explained. "They will put their spies in there so they can hear us talking, and they may hurt you."

Trowa walked over to his lover and sat down next to him. "Then you'll have to do it and stay close to me." Trowa said giving an idea. Quatre turned to face Trowa. Trowa placed one hand on Quatre's cheek.

"I don't want to lose you." Quatre said. Trowa's lips curved into a small smile as Quatre's hand rested on top of his.

"I won't get hurt. I promise." Trowa said. He leaned in and kissed Quatre. Quatre kissed back and wrapped you arms around Trowa. Quatre broke away from Trowa and smiled.

"What?!" Trowa asked at the curious smile on his face.

Quatre stood up and went over to a small box on the bed stand. He opened it and took something out. Quatre walked back over to Trowa who had been watching carefully. Quatre grabbed Trowa's hand and placed a ring with a blue stone in it. Trowa looked at the ring in confusion. Trowa looked up at Quatre.

"Wear this on the night. When I go to kiss your hand at the end of the dance, I will know it's you." He spoke. Trowa nodded at his plan.

"I will." Trowa said. "I promise."

* * *

The ball had started. Quatre had danced with almost every single person who was single and still hadn't found Trowa anywhere. Quatre was starting to worry that the Advisers had already got to him. As Quatre danced with the last of the girls, he discreetly looked around the room looking at the men still waiting to dance with him. The song had finished, she bowed to Quatre. Quatre took her hand and kissed it. Quatre sighed and walked over to a few of his friends.

Wufei and Heero stood close to the large window close to the thrones. Wufei and Heero turned to see Quatre coming over to them. Bother turned to look at the boy. Quatre looked drained. It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

"Hey Quatre." Said Wufei as Quatre stood next to him. "Not enjoying the party?"

Wufei was from the Dragon clan. A powerful clan that worked to help the Winner family maintain peace over Arabia. Chang Wufei had been a friend of Quatre's for a few summers now. Wufei enjoyed meditating outside in the warm air and loved being inside in a dark room reading a book. Wufei had originally been Quatre's fighting mentor but they ended up being friends.

"No, I'm not!" Quatre sighed. "I can't find Trowa anywhere. And I'm getting a headache! I can't tell who's who!" Quatre rubbed his head because it was banging so much.

"Don't worry," said Heero. "You'll find him."

Heero from the Yuy clan. Heero was the youngest person in his clan. His clan was dying, because of a raging fire that happened only a few summers ago. Heero now lived in the palace. Heero was a part of Quatre's council. Heero dealt more on the subject of war than any other matters.

The council and Advisers were too different groups. The Council dealt with things such as War, allies and other very important matters. The Advisers were MEANT to advise the King or Queen on what the people wanted.

Quatre took a breath and smiled at them. Then Quatre noticed that Heero and Wufei's fiancé's weren't with them. Quatre looked around for the other two but there were too many people. Then Quatre noticed a glimpse of a long three foot braid. That was Duo.

Duo was also a servant in the palace and became Heero's personal servant when Heero came to live in the palace. Duo was always cheerful and happy. He always seemed to have a happy-go-life. But Duo was far from having a happy life. For as long Duo could remember he had been on the streets and that had caused him to have his happy attitude. Duo was serving some guests. Even though Duo was Heero's fiancé, he still had to work. Until the day they got married that was. Quatre smiled at Duo then turned to look around as Heero and Wufei started to talk. Quatre caught a glimpse of Wufei's fiancé Treize.

Treize Kushrenada was also from a powerful clan who helped run the country. Treize was head of the clan which meant he was around the palace a lot. Treize was also a commander of the small army the Arabian country had. Treize was more of the attack if another country attacks leader. Treize and Wufei only got together because Quatre and Duo loved playing match maker. Hence how Quatre got with Trowa and Duo with Heero. Treize seemed to be talking to Milliardo Peacecraft and Lucrezia Peacecraft.

Milliardo was the brother of the deceased Relena Peacecraft. Relena had died a martyr a couple of years ago. Milliardo never truly wanted to be king but once his sister died he had no choice. And once again thanks to Quatre and Duo, Milliardo and Lucrezia got together.

Quatre smiled at how everyone seemed to be having more fun than he was. True Quatre loved seeing people happy but it usually left him with self pity. When Quatre found Trowa however the pity started to fade. But tonight. Knowing that Trowa wasn't by his side brought Quatre back in to self pity.

"_Where are you Trowa?"_ Asked Quatre quietly.

* * *

Quatre looked around and saw the final guy walk over to him. The guys mark was blue which matched his outfit. Quatre looked at the guy and smiled. The only thing he could see of his face was his forest green eyes. His lips curved into a small smile. He bowed to Quatre. Quatre nodded and took him into his arms to dance. As they started to move to the music Quatre started to feel strange. Something about this guy seemed so familiar. Quatre's ocean blue eyes locked in with his forest green ones. His eyes sparkled like the stars in the dark night sky. Quatre smiled that feeling. He knew it. He had felt this feeling before. A long time ago, many summers ago. They twirled around the room. Everyone watched wondering who in Allah's name that guy was. The song started to slow down and came to a halt. He bowed to the Prince showing respect. Quatre didn't have to look at his hand. Quatre walked over to the guy. Everyone's eyes were fixed on the two. Quatre placed a hand on the side of his face. His green eyes under the mask closed as his hand came to rest on Quatre's. Everyone was holding their breath.

"Remove your mask." Quatre commanded. The guy bowed to him before removing it. Quatre's hand helped take the mask off. As the mask left his face everyone looked at the beauty of young man that stood before the Prince. As his mask was removed, the bangs of the young man fell over half his face, covering his slightly tanned skin. Quatre smiled at him. There in front of him stood Trowa. The love of his life. Trowa's eyes fluttered open and he smiled softly at the Prince. He bowed to Quatre. Quatre placed a hand on the side of Trowa's face causing him to look up at the Prince.

"You may never bow again." Said Quatre before placing an arm around Trowa pulling him into him. He smiled sweetly at Trowa and he returned his smile. Trowa then leaned down and captured the Prince's lips in a passionate kiss. Everyone around them cheered that Prince had picked his fiancé. Both broke away from each other and looked at everyone around them. Trowa blushed ever so slightly at the big crowed. He never had been a fan of big crowds.

"Get use to it Prince." Whispered Quatre in his ear. Trowa turned back to him and smiled.

"As long as you're by my side I don't care." And with that said Quatre captured his lips in a kiss that could defy gravity.

_The End_

_**

* * *

**_

If you want a lemon added on to this just say. Please comment


	2. Lemon

**_Endless Mask Of Love

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__**

Author's Notes: 3x4x3... LEMON!!!!!

* * *

After the ball was over all of the visitors either returned home or went to their rooms in the palace. The young Prince stood in the centre of the ball room watching as the servants started to clear up after the party. Quatre watched as Heero waited for Duo at the end of the hall. They kissed before leaving the room hand in hand. Quatre sighed as a hand rested on his shoulder. Quatre placed a hand upon his shoulder and caressed the hand with his thumb. Quatre didn't need to look at the person that stood behind him to know it was Trowa. His sent and that strange comforting presence Trowa holds always reassured Quatre that Trowa was close by. Quatre lifted the hand and kissed it before turning to Trowa.

Trowa smiled softly at the young prince. Trowa still felt as if it was a dream and none of this was real... nothing that had happened over the last two years that it was all a dream. Trowa could never understand how the Prince of Arabia fell in love with a Mercenary slave like Trowa. Trowa sometimes wondered what would have happened if he hadn't been enslaved to the Palace, where he would have gone? Trowa frowned slightly as he saw the loving smile on Quatre's face. How could Quatre love him? Someone as useless and tainted as Trowa.

Quatre could see the turmoil inside Trowa. Quatre's empathy worked overtime when Trowa was around. Trowa always doubted Quatre's love for him. The what if, what could be, what must not!? Trowa always thought about what would happen if they hadn't meat. It drove Quatre crazy when he did that. Quatre stood on his tip toes and placed a kiss on Trowa's forehead and smiled sweetly as he held his lovers hands in his. Trowa looked at Quatre as if he was a lost puppy with no clue what had just happened. Quatre smiled sweetly and gave a small laugh.

"I think it's time we go back, don't you?" Trowa didn't fail to miss the sexual part in the way Quatre had said it. A lustful gleam shone in Quatre's eyes. Quatre pushed his body up against Trowa's. Quatre whispered in his ear. "I want you..." Trowa shuddered as Quatre's soft tenor voice ran through his ear. Trowa nodded before being led to Quatre's chamber.

* * *

Trowa opened the door to Quatre's chamber and allowed the young prince to entre first. Trowa walked in and shut the door behind him. Before Trowa could say anything he found himself slammed against the door, lips pressed by Quatre's and hands roaming his body. Trowa was surprised by the young boy's forcefulness but somewhat enjoyed it. It was very rare that Quatre was ever forceful with Trowa unless there was a good reason. Trowa then felt something hard press against his thigh. Quatre was turned on. Quatre pulled away from Trowa and whispered in Trowa's ear.

"I said I wanted you..."

Trowa would never deny the young Prince what he wanted. Trowa's lips glided over the young boys and down along the law bone and on to the neck. Trowa licked, sucked and bit the young blond's neck as Quatre's hands moved to remove the garments that covered their lusting bodies. Hands caressed each other's bodies as mouths got acquainted with newly exposed skin. Within second both boys stood there as naked as new born babies. Quatre and Trowa looked over each other's slim, well built bodies and were impressed. It didn't matter how many times they saw each other they were still fascinated. Quatre wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck as Trowa lifted Quatre up. Quatre's legs encircled Trowa's slim hips. Trowa moaned as Quatre's erection hit his causing pleasure that made him want to fuck Quatre right where they stood. Trowa walked over to the bed and placed his Prince on the bed.

"Trowa take now." Whined the blond seductively. Trowa brushed his lips teasingly over his Prince's lips amused by the lack of patience he had. Trowa reached over to the vile on Quatre's desk and went to opened it. The vile was snatched from Trowa's hand. Trowa looked to see Quatre on his hands and knees crawling over to Trowa. Quatre pushed Trowa backwards on the bed and kissed his silent companion. "It's my turn first."

Quatre's tongue made its way down from Trowa's neck across his chest and side tracking to a nipple causing his partner to whimper slightly. Quatre's tongue then moved lower over Trowa's stomach and shaft and down to the wet erection that was screaming for Quatre's attention. Quatre smiled wickedly as he ghosted his fingers over the erection causing the poor Trowa to buck his hips. Quatre held the base of the erection and let his tongue lick over the tip of it. Trowa fisted the sheets as Quatre teased with his body. Quatre slowly started to engulf Trowa's large erection. The hot moist cavern of Quatre's mouth almost cost Trowa to release at that point. Quatre started to licked and deep throat the erection causing Trowa to cry out his name. Trowa was getting close to his release as Quatre started to bob his head. Trowa couldn't take any more. He was going to cum. Trowa stopped Quatre and forced the boy to look up at him. Trowa could see the pre cum on Quatre's lips.

"I want to cum inside you little one."

Quatre said nothing kissed Trowa before lying down on the bed. Trowa grabbed the vile as his hard erection pulsed. He smeared his fingers in the cool liquid. Quatre spread his legs apart as far as he could. Quatre hid nothing from his lover. Trowa placed a kiss on Quatre's lips before slipping one finger inside the boy. It didn't matter how many times they did this Quatre would always moan at the first incision. Trowa felt a like a little devil was taking control of him as he decided to tease the young blonde. Trowa slowly moved one finger in and out of the boy while his other hand reached up to toy with the boy's nipple. Quatre gave a small cry as his body was tortured by his lover.

"Tro~wa!" He cried as he tried to push down on the finger. Trowa chuckled seductively and pushed another finger hitting something that caused Quatre to cry out louder than before. Trowa had found the spot he was looking for. Trowa added a third finger and kept on aiming for that point. "Trowa... I'm gonna..." Trowa removed his fingers guessing that his lover was ready. Quatre whined as he felt empty without his lover inside him. Trowa kneeled between Quatre's legs and guided his erection to Quatre's entrance.

"Please Trowa." Trowa slowly pushed into Quatre's heated body. Both boys moaned as Trowa's erection was sheathed completely. "Move," Quatre whispered as he finally adjusted to the intrusion. Trowa slowly pulled out and started a steady rhythm between them. Quatre's fingers intertwined with Trowa's as their speed began to increase. The sound of moans, gasp, pants and skin hitting skin rang in their ears. Trowa and Quatre's eyes caught and their lips met as their cries became muffled. Trowa wrapped one of his hands around Quatre and started to pump the boy. Quatre broke the kiss and cried out for Trowa to fuck him faster and harder. In timely rhythm with his hand Trowa pushed in and out of Quatre causing the Arabian to scream his name.

"TROWA!" Quatre cried as he cum over Trowa's hand and chest. Trowa could feel Quatre's walls clamp down on him. Trowa found it difficult to keep the pace going. After a few more pushed Trowa came inside his lover calling out his name. Trowa collapsed on top of Quatre. Both panting and waiting in the glow of the after math. Once Trowa had regained his strength he kissed Quatre before pulling out of the blond. Trowa rolled over so not to squash his lover. Trowa kissed Quatre's sweet lips before pulling the sheets over them. Quatre smiled and snuggled into Trowa's warm sticky chest.

"Love you Trowa."

"Love you too."

* * *

I know it sucked but there it is. I'm really sorry I took so long to post this. It's late at night that I'm writing this... Shhh I'm supposed to be asleep. Lol

Please comment.

Thanks, love ya xxxxx


End file.
